A Lucky Escape
by NikkiB1973
Summary: A random action from Leah may have just given Sam a lucky escape. Set in Twilight AU


**A Lucky Escape**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-A weird little one shot featuring Sam and Leah. I have not edited it, so I apologise for any spelling errors in advance as I typed this up in an hour and posted it before I lost my nerve.**_

Leah applied the finishing touches to her make up; adding another layer of mascara to her already thick eyelashes. She studied her reflection in the long free standing mirror and gave a quick twirl. The short skirt of her little black dress twirled out as she spun, showing off her long, toned legs to perfection. Tonight was a special night, it was the night Leah Clearwater was going to tell her boyfriend that she loved him.

They had been together for a long while, Sam had already confessed his love for her after a night of particularly energetic sex. Leah had wanted to tell him that she felt the same then; she knew what a big step that had been for the normally stoic Samuel Uley. He was not one to express his emotions so openly, preferring to show how he felt in his actions, rather than words. But something had made the words stick in her throat, preventing her from confessing her love. Leah had always covered herself in a layer of self protection. She had a quick temper and a feisty personality. It took a strong man to get under her skin. Sam had certainly managed to pierce her armour. So after a lot of self analysing, Leah had decided to declare how she really felt about her lover.

The ringing of the front doorbell pulled her out of her thoughts. She heard her mother's light footsteps walk down the narrow hallway and the squeak of the front door as it opened.

"My god, Emily, what are you doing here?" Leah heard her mother gasp in alarm. "You are soaked through child."

Leah groaned. What the hell was her cousin, Emily Young doing on their doorstep at this time of the evening. Emily was her mother's sisters daughter, she had often stayed with the Clearwaters when she was a young child. She was the total opposite to Leah, she was a lot quieter and had a reputation as a homebody. The two of them had got on in their own way as children, but as they entered their teenage years their paths had diverged and Leah came to despise her cousin for being such a wet blanket. Emily could be quite devious when she wanted something and would hide behind her quiet exterior. Many times Leah had been blamed for something that Emily had done.

"Lee can you come out here, please?" Sue Clearwater called out to her daughter.

"Coming," Leah yelled back, reluctantly snapping off the light in her room and joining her mother and Emily in the kitchen.

Leah spotted her cousin sitting at the kitchen table. Emily looked bedraggled, her shoulder length black hair was plastered to her head; her arms wrapped around herself as she tried to get some warmth into her chilled bones. She was indeed soaked through. "What happened to you?" Leah demanded, her tone harsher than she intended.

Emily sniffed sadly, wiping a stray tear from her eye. "I had a disagreement with my mom. I left without any clothes and only my bus fare here. Your mom said I could stay for a while."

Leah turned the full force of her eyes onto her mother. Sue was not the least bit intimidated by her daughters glare. "I told Emily she could sleep in your room. You don't mind sharing do you Lee? The poor girl has nowhere else to go."

Leah tried to keep herself in check. She wanted to tell Emily to get lost, but the words didn't come out. "Whatever," she finally mumbled.

The doorbell rang for a second time. Sam was here...

XXXXXX

As soon as Leah answered Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and half lifted her out of the doorway and round to the darkened corner of the house. He pushed her against the wall and pressed his body onto hers, his mouth seeking hers. He kissed her passionately, drinking her in as if he hadn't seen her for a month. When he pulled away Leah was flushed and slightly breathless; a smirk played about her full lips as she stared up at him.

"Hello to you too," she said in greeting, laughing as he pinned her arms above her head and kissed her again deeply, his tongue tangling with hers.

Sam pulled away again and stared into her eyes. He had something to tell Leah; a confession that could either make or break them. "I love you," he said huskily, wanting her to know how much she meant to him. He leaned in for another kiss, this one more tender then the previous ones. When the kiss ended he rested his forehead on hers and took a deep breath.

"Lee I have something else to tell you..." Before he could continue, Leah placed a finger over his lips. She smiled at him, an uncharacteristic softness showing in her expressive eyes.

"Me first. I should have told you this the other night, but you know me I..." Leah stopped speaking and turned her head as she heard movement close by. "Who's there?" She demanded.

Sam had already whipped around, he shoved Leah behind him in a protective gesture. She rolled her eyes at him; although a part of her loved the fact that he did so. She looked over his shoulder and frowned when she saw her cousin Emily emerge from the shadows.

"What do you want Emily?" Leah said irritably, walking past Sam so that she could face her cousin.

Emily did not look at her, she was too busy gazing at Sam. She fluttered her eyelashes at him and gave him one of her shy smiles. "I am Leah's cousin, Emily. Nice to meet you...sorry I don't know your name." She raised her eyebrows at him as she waited for his response.

Sam felt nausea build up in his stomach as he tried to tear his gaze away from Emily's intent stare. He dodged her hand when she held it out for him to take. He felt that if he touched her, he would be done for. He needed to get out of there.

"Lee, I have to go," he said quickly, already beginning to back away.

Leah looked at him in confusion, hurt written all over her face. Sam's sickness increased. "I'm sorry," he muttered, shaking his head and running off into the dark night.

"Well that was rude." Emily said sarcastically. "It looks like I interrupted him just as he was about to dump you."

Leah felt rage burning through her body as her hand shot out and slapped Emily hard across the face, making the other girl's head rock back and hit the wall behind her with a resounding crack.

XXXXXX

Sue Clearwater shook her head and glared at her daughter. Her arms were crossed and she tried to keep her temper under control. "I cannot believe what you did. Emily is lucky that she only has a cut and concussion. What the hell were you thinking, Leah?" She spat out.

"I wasn't thinking. The girl is a bitch, always has been. The problem is you are all too blind to see it. I am glad she has gone back home." She shot back at her mother.

Sue sat opposite her daughter and studied her carefully. "You really don't like her, do you? What is it about Emily that riles you so?"

Leah's nails dug into her palms as she faced her mom. "I could stand here all day and tell you about sweet little Emily's false persona, but you will never believe me."

"Lee, please..." Sue reached out to her daughter, but Leah backed away. Still too angry to bother with reconciliation.

"I have somewhere to be," She muttered darkly before turning on her heel and leaving the house.

XXXXXX

Sam waited for Leah by the water's edge. His hands were thrust in his pockets and he stared out at the ocean; his eyes far away. How was he supposed to tell her? His keen hearing heard her long before she reached him. He felt her come up behind him and slip her arms around his waist, pressing her body against his back.

"Why did you run off like that Sam? I could have done with your support." Leah complained. "And I was just about to tell you something important before my bitch of a cousin interrupted us."

Sam closed his eyes and swallowed the bile in his throat. He was going to lose her, he just knew it. Once he confessed she would run in the opposite direction. "Where is your cousin now?" he asked her, his voice husky with suppressed emotion.

"Gone thank god. She is such a cow, I lost my temper and hit her. She fell back against the wall and knocked herself out. Anyway mom took her back to her family. Good riddance." Leah pressed her forehead to Sam's back and closed her eyes.

"She's gone..." Sam breathed a sigh of relief. The weird feeling that he had experienced when he had laid eyes on Leah's cousin began to wane. He wouldn't ever have to see the girl again. He turned swiftly and grabbed Leah in his arms, pulling her up so that they were face to face. His lips crashed against hers as he kissed her deeply. Only breaking away when she needed air.

"Wow," Leah grinned at him as he placed her back on her feet. "I can get used to this new way of saying hello." She teased him.

Sam returned her grin, he placed his hands on either side of her face and gazed into her dark eyes. "Leah, I have something to tell you," He began.

"I love you," Leah interjected, desperate to get the words out before they got stuck in her throat again.

"You love me?" Sam's breath came in short pants as he looked at her hopefully. "Enough to stay with me when I tell you what I really am."

Leah looked at him steadily. "I already know what you are."

Sam stared at her in confusion. "What am I?" He whispered.

Leah stood on her tiptoes so that her mouth was close to his ear. "Wolf," she breathed.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
